


【新快新】蝴蝶的秘密

by Delay_K



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 快新 - Freeform, 新快 - Freeform, 新快新
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_K/pseuds/Delay_K
Summary: “要如何拥有一只蝴蝶？——当然是等它愿意停在你的指尖。”*又名《非常规hykd我绿我自己》或《gtxy：我喜欢我自己》*时间线M23绀基之拳后
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 15





	【新快新】蝴蝶的秘密

=========

01

自从灰原向自己科普完上次怪盗基德为了潜入珠宝展览宴会而伪装成某财阀的小姐所穿着的晚礼服的价格，工藤新一就处于一种持续震惊的状态。

即便是家底殷实的工藤家，而且还有铃木大小姐作为友人，工藤新一还是对时尚圈标价像随机数表随意摘抄下来一样的行为感到咋舌。

单独一件晚礼服就是这样不讲理的价格，更何况那一身符合财阀小姐身份的配饰。工藤新一想起自家母亲工藤有希子那些在他看来除了亮晶晶没有什么不同的饰品，和老爸付款时的苦笑。

那怪盗基德每次偷到宝石后都乖乖送回也有了一定合理性。

毕竟，估计他根本不差这点儿钱吧。

02

黑羽快斗从新加坡回日本后就处于极其焦虑的状态。

特指回家后收到账单的那一刻开始。

虽然他知道宿敌不会介意支付自己在新加坡当面盗号时产生的账单，但完美主义的小偷先生是不能允许这样的行为的。

这次事件，就当做是列车那次人情的报酬，自己和名侦探之间应该两清了……吧。

雪上加霜的是，改装的滑翔翼损坏得有些严重，而且这次是在落地新加坡后才加上螺旋桨的。事件发生后也引起了一定的关注度，海关安检方面更加严格。为了不让寺井爷爷出境增加麻烦，整个装置都没有带回日本。

虽然名侦探几乎每次都会踢坏自己的滑翔翼，但是这个的成本根本不一样好不好！黑羽快斗真的十分心痛，精神萎靡了好久。

他绝对没有埋怨名侦探的意思！

03

“笨蛋快斗，都放学了你怎么还没醒？”中森青子嘟嘟囔囔地推了推还趴在桌上的黑羽快斗。

黑羽快斗揉了揉眼睛，十分困倦地伸了个懒腰，“这种课没必要听啦，走啦走啦，快回家吧。”说着就抓起了书包晃晃悠悠地往外走。

“笨蛋快斗你是不是又熬夜看漫画了？困成这样……”

中森青子说着就把抱着电线杆呼呼大睡还差点流口水的竹马拽着衣领拎走了。

〉〉〉

在中森家蹭饭结束后黑羽快斗哼哧哼哧地骑车到杯户町的二十四小时便利店。

……开始打工。

微笑着替顾客盛关东煮汤汁的黑羽快斗在心里默默流泪，这什么被迫营业现场。仅仅周末兼职的话连东京到新加坡来回的机票都没办法偿还，不得已只好选择在有晚间值班的便利店看看能不能拯救自己的信用卡。

“黑羽君，要不要试试煮咖啡？”店里一起工作的女孩子看黑羽快斗坐在收银台前百无聊赖的样子。

对咖啡十分拒绝的甜党黑羽快斗疑惑的眨了眨眼，“诶？”

“这一批咖啡豆马上就要过期了，店长说今晚剩下的都要丢掉。反正明天就全部用新的了，剩下的我们可以…”黑发的女孩勾起嘴角对黑羽快斗笑了笑，兴致勃勃的样子。

看着对方哼着不知名的曲调耐心地研磨咖啡豆，黑羽快斗突然想起还在新加坡的时候。小侦探有了新的身份不用担心被兰小姐戳穿后就无所畏惧地展现出了自己真实的喜好，对黑咖啡的偏爱就算现在想起来都让黑羽快斗想摸出一颗糖来冲淡由脑中蔓延到嘴里的苦味。

尤其是从突然被“绑/架”到新加坡的不习惯中慢慢调整回状态，简直都能看到对方长出的一对恶魔尖角。

自己没忍住在和大家一起漫步新加坡时吃了甜甜圈和冰淇凌，就被某个推理狂魔看出嗜甜的偏好。对方在酒店房间首先念叨了自己在各种细节上的扮演失误，然后就十分“好心”地指出了自己饮食的偏好，甚至十分体贴地当着兰小姐的面帮他买加浓美式。无糖无奶的那种。

……哇，那真的人间地狱。

苦得他Poker Face都快绷不住了。

以至于现在他看见咖啡都有心理阴影了。

“黑羽，你要尝尝吗？”女孩子递了一杯刚磨好的给黑羽快斗。

“谢谢啦，不过我是忠实的甜党，咖啡真的……”

“那这边还有奶和糖，你要哪个？”

小姐姐十分沉浸在创作的快乐中，“哇，超幸运！居然还有奶泡，要试试拉花吗？”

〉〉〉

虽然对咖啡没有多大兴趣，但是拉花这种花里胡哨的东西很符合黑羽快斗的审美。

何况拒绝女孩子的邀请这个选项是不在黑羽快斗人生词典中的。

黑羽快斗学着对方的动作，慢慢地将奶泡倒进深色的咖啡里，最初是有模有样地照抄作业，有点小得意地把咖啡中的心形展示给对方，然后又装模作样地谦虚了几句是运气好之类的。

“诶，黑羽君的第二次尝试，画了一个……足球？”小姐姐抿了一口自己杯子里的咖啡，不解地看着突然豆豆眼的黑羽快斗。

这算什么，小侦探还会上头吗？怎么自己的手突然不听使唤了。

“嘛，我前几天正好重温了世界杯哈哈哈哈”

完了，我可能被足球砸傻了。

04

“柯南，我们来和熊先生合照吧！”

少年侦探团叽叽喳喳地吵得柯南叹了口气。

“好了啦，你们小声一点啦。”顶着半月眼配合小朋友们合照完，柯南觉得自己很难。

拜托你们不要再来游乐园了好不好，幼稚是一方面，主要是有不算很美好的回忆啊喂。

慢悠悠地跟在小朋友后面，突然感觉到身后有种异常熟悉的视线在盯着自己，柯南一转身，却没有发现什么异样。

毕竟游乐园人来人往，盯着自己的人只要随便躲进人群中，自己也发现不了。

不过在这个地点，真的有点不妙啊。

05

不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，反正我就是十分地后悔。黑羽快斗如上说道。

虽然熊玩偶确实很萌啦，但是吸引到意外的人就不应该了。

从柯南进去游乐场黑羽快斗就发现了他，他决定遵从心的的意愿，走为上策。

可是，为什么步美亮晶晶的眼睛锁定了自己？！

你们不要过来！我好怕啊啊啊啊！

……然后两只脚就被步美和光彦抱住了，这样就算了，他们还大声呼喊死神的名字。

黑羽快斗在闷热的玩偶服里咽了咽口水，突然觉得不热了，甚至如坠冰窟。

〉〉〉

但是江户川柯南意外地没有怀疑或者其他反应，很日常地参与了少年侦探团的拍照，在孩子们吵吵闹闹中还很认真地感谢了帮忙拍照的阿姨。

最后自己只是披着熊皮装作很萌的样子拍了拍步美的头顶就灰溜溜地跑走了。

〉〉〉

如果让小侦探看见自己打工小王子的一面，简直直接可以入选自己今年年度最尴尬场面。

〉〉〉

黑羽快斗真的很喜欢游乐园。

不仅仅是因为里面的空气充满了爆米花和糖果的味道，更是里面各式各样的甜，不止能用味蕾感受到的那种。

说实话，他其实还挺享受这份工作的。他会在有小孩子和父母闹矛盾时为他们递上气球，也会带着走失的小朋友去服务台，当然为了安慰因迷路的低落情绪不止一次滑稽地摔倒……

小孩子就是拥有这样被无理由宠爱的特权，不是吗？

除了那位死神 Ծ ̮ Ծ 

〉〉〉

夕阳的光渐渐被星星取代，黑羽快斗和前辈们打完招呼就找了个隐蔽的地方等玩偶服里的温度降下来再换下来找地方吃晚饭，不然满身汗真的超级容易感冒。

而且游乐园夜间不算充足的暖光色灯光下有个巨大的黑影在晃悠也太容易吓到小朋友们了。

正当他准备取下头套的时候

“该不会你现在也觉得自己很萌吧？”

黑羽快斗默默把手放下的。

名侦探刚刚不是什么都没有发现吗？！

……该说不愧是国际巨星的儿子吗，不去子承母业简直就是好莱坞的损失。

“难道名侦探不这样觉得的吗？”

这种十分怪盗基德式的话黑羽快斗也没指望对方能回答什么，“现在可不是小孩子可以独自在外的时间了，侦探君还是收起好奇心尽早回去吧。”

柯南直直地盯着黑羽快斗，然后低头踢了踢脚边的石子。

他脚一动黑羽快斗就条件反射地想跑……

有一点纠结但还是很坚定地向黑羽快斗递出了一个牛皮纸袋。

“你应该还没吃晚饭吧？这个给你。”

“就当做给努力为别人带来快乐的小偷先生的奖励吧？”

然后也不留下反应的时间，把东西塞到黑羽快斗怀里就哒哒哒地跑开了。

诶？？？？？？

不但不抓自己也没有发表什么追捕宣言，甚至还十分贴心地送了晚餐。

不出意料自己还是不要抱太大期待比较好，毕竟对方可能放了什么追踪器什么………

甜甜圈？！！！！

而且！居然是自己超级喜欢的店！

……名侦探到底在干嘛？？吃错药了吗？

饥肠辘辘的黑羽快斗大口啃着甜甜圈，幸福地眯起了眼睛，边有些摸不着头脑地想到。

07

几乎是落荒而逃的江户川柯南努力地让夜晚的风降下脸上的热度。

只是给暗恋对象送了礼物，冷静一点啊工藤新一！

……而且自己的喜欢，也不可能得到任何回应吧。

毕竟只是对方不太合格的演技下一个连名字都不会拥有的角色。

自己只能在心中暗暗期许对方能在某个时刻，让自己看见心上人的影子。

〉〉〉

中二期的工藤新一曾说过类似于能让自己头痛的人物只有自己之类的话语。

某种角度上，和现在的状况也……没差多少。

工藤新一喜欢谁呢？

其实工藤新一自己也纳闷，为什么自己会喜欢上基德扮演的自己，是自己太自恋？而且…为什么这居然有种难以启齿的变/态的感觉…

特别是在新加坡的旅行中，让他彻底确认了自己的心意。

不然那在鱼尾狮下、接过椰子水时、看他被自己踩痛而龇牙咧嘴时疯狂而不受控制的心跳该怎么解释呢？

不知不觉就记下了在新加坡时对方展现出的喜好。明明很多家店铺都有甜甜圈，他却不带犹豫径直走向了一家，一定是情有独钟吧。

还好这家店是全球连锁，东京也有店。

还好他今天在我回来时还在。

在合照后就告别少年侦探团，确定怪盗基德在游乐园就兴冲冲地跨街区排队去买甜甜圈，按照记忆中对方吃到时笑容最大的口味挑选。

回程时才想起万一对方在自己到达前离开怎么办？

柯南冲进游乐园后眉梢渐渐放了下来，果然感情是侦探理智的克星。

要是自己在合照后没有直接拔腿就跑，而是留下来再观察从掌握的线索中推理出对方离开的时间，是不是就不会错过了？

为什么自己当时脑子里只有该死的甜甜圈呢！明明晚餐的话可以有很多选择。

如果那家店距离再近一点，没有那长得过分的队伍，自己能早一点拿到是不是就会不一样呢？

明明只是……想再看一次对方单纯因为食物而幸福得显得有一点点蠢的笑容。

〉〉〉

江户川柯南突然感觉自己像一个真正的小学生，莫名地委屈起来了。

〉〉〉

正当他打算找个没什么人的地方悄悄地把这些莫名的情绪消化掉时，他突然感觉到角落地灯温暖地照射过来了。

像盛夏南亚岛国的阳光。

在游乐园不被看到的角落里，草丛中不知名的植物疯长，道路上都是大大小小的石子，没有一点可以称为浪漫的要素。

但江户川柯南觉得只是看向对面暗处里穿着笨重玩偶服的人的这一刻，就让他觉得浪漫得不得了。

这是他从狮城中推理出的，只有自己一个人知晓的秘密。

对一个不存在的人的，隐秘爱意。

〉〉〉

那个灵动、善良、狡黠、有点幼稚的孩子气和偶尔的坏心眼的“工藤新一”。

只能期待基德能够多在他面前展示这个角色。

如果这样，那岂不是对方会经常扮演自己的身份？

江户川柯南陷入了沉思。

08

工藤新一有时会想，自己是不是做错了什么。

组织的决战迅速而果断，江户川柯南将名侦探光明的存在的身份交还给工藤新一。

一切井然有序。

只是……再也没有人能盗用工藤新一这个身份了。

这也意味着，自己可能再也见不到心中的那个人了。

该怎么说…

不愧是我？斩断了一切影响理智推理的因素？

09

黑羽快斗正站在场馆在用点豆豆的方式决定等会扮作哪位幸运的警/员混进去。

刚打算睁开眼看看自己指中了谁就被谁撞了一个踉跄。手上的手机也咕噜咕噜在空中转过一个圈摔到地上。

一时间，黑羽快斗表情有些凝重。

不是吧，我刚把新加坡的账单付清诶！

“抱歉抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”然后来人越过自己，捡起了屏幕碎得一塌糊涂的手机。

脸上愧疚简直可以实体化了。

这个声音，不会吧？

黑羽快斗像一位落枕患者一样，僵硬地抬起了头。

千万不——要——是那个名侦探啊！

〉〉〉

只见对方有点头痛地挠了挠头，“不知道还能不能用，你趁屏幕还亮着先把重要的东西备份一下，等……”

？

等下，这手机怎么对着我的脸解锁了？

桥豆麻袋，为什么打开就是一张今天布防的警/官的九宫格？

马萨卡。

〉〉〉

因为疑似失恋心情而意外有些不想见到怪盗基德打算在附近散散步待到预告时间的侦探和因为要躲过侦探提前换装而在徘徊的怪盗。

就这么阴差阳错地在场馆门口相遇了。

多么奇妙，又多么巧合。

〉〉〉

—喂喂，路边捡到只怪盗基德是什么展开啊！

—我现在还没来得及便装啊喂！

两人保持着谜之沉默，装作被对方脸上某种东西吸引，不动声色地对峙着。

……才怪，只是尴尬得不知道该怎么怎么做而已！

〉〉〉

工藤新一看着对方熟悉的脸，虽然有点不适时但还是感叹道，确实挺像的啊。

就是头发看起来像没睡醒了样子。不过考虑到对方的作案时间，没睡醒也是有可能……的吧？

在这种时候逮捕怪盗基德确实也不是很光彩的举动，那么不如…

“我现在时间有点赶，不如之后你再联系我赔偿事宜，回见。”说着就悠哉地进场馆里，就给黑羽快斗一个挥着手的背影。

留下原地懵了的怪盗基德不知道该从哪里吐槽比较好。

总之，感谢Poker Face没有让他崩人设。

但是，真面目被看到了基可修！

黑羽快斗你争点气啊！刚刚怎么不逃跑！

不过手机在名侦探手里也没办法不顾吧。

他甚至怀疑有着自己手机的名侦探不仅能解开锁屏，说不定刷脸支付也是可以办到的？

等一下，换言之，也就是………

黑羽快斗露出了一个十分不怪盗基德的坏笑。

〉〉〉

月光里没有映出一直追逐的红，意料之中。

意料之外的是名侦探好像看完他的表演后并没有展现出如往常一般的举动，而是若有所思地看了他一眼，就和中森警/官告别了。

虽然不愿意承认，但自己每次行动时余光里都是那个人。对方亮晶晶的蓝眼眸就是对自己魔术表演的最大嘉赏。

什么嘛，看完表演也没什么表示。就算偷盗不值得鲜花和掌声，但是偷偷在工作间隙多瞄几眼心上人，趁机多和对方说说话也是会让他很开心的。

而且，这家伙还摔坏了我的手机诶！

要是里面珍藏的小侦探的照片有了什么意外，工藤新一你就完蛋了。

气呼呼的怪盗基德随手把宝石一丢就打算打道回府，没有什么不开心是一块小蛋糕不能解决的。

如果有，就丢一只带着摄像头的鸽子去工藤宅罚站。

黑羽快斗哼着莫名其妙的歌打开了屋子的门，大大咧咧地嚷了一句“你回来了”，然后自问自答的话混进了另一个声音。

“欢迎回家？”揣着兜的工藤新一慢慢从暗处走了出来，吓得还没来得及换下演出服的黑羽快斗一身冷汗。

不硬头皮就得被扒皮，“这户人家看起来还富裕的，不知道里面有没有我想要的宝石呢？”说着还佯装挑衅地挑了挑眉。

“现在的小偷撬锁业务都那么不熟练吗？还用钥匙。”工藤新一不甚在意地点了点头。

“钥匙能让现场看起来更毫无破绽一点。”而且，是怪盗啦不是小偷，黑羽快斗在心里嘟囔。

亡羊补牢，工藤新一很是无奈。

“对了，有个问题想请教一下。”

怪盗的白手套向他摊开，示意请讲。

“你既然现在在这里准备行窃，那应该有事先调查吧？”

“……”感觉好像回不回答，都有点不太妙啊。

“那么请问，你调查你现在在的江古田这片区域时，有没有见到过长得很像我的男性呢？”

“大概率和我差不多年龄，住在这附近。或者说，就住在我们对面的屋子里。”

“话说，你认识这个屋子的主人吗？”

果然被发现了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

名侦探真不是吹的。

不是，现在不是感叹臭屁侦探的时候！黑羽快斗大危机！

而工藤新一也没有咄咄逼人的意思，熟练地翻了个白眼，“该说你这家伙太粗神经还是什么…”

“被装了定位器都没有发现吗？”说着敲了敲自己的手机。

啊…原来装在那里了。

不过，现在还是先遛比较重要吧。悄咪咪地往工藤新一身后看了一眼，“安心啦，我没有把警部叫过来。”

“…毕竟，我只是来道歉的。”

“摔坏你手机真的不好意思，我当时没有注意到你在那里。这个应该和你那个差不多型号。嘛、我也不是很懂，如果有差价的话我会尽力补偿的。”

说完居然还规规矩矩地鞠了躬。

顶着怪盗基德皮的黑羽快斗无意识接过一看就是实体店买特有包装的手机，还有些愣愣地反应不过来。

“和罪犯道歉什么的……”

工藤新一有些奇怪地看了他一眼，“道歉还需要分对象吗？做错了的话无论对方是谁都应该真诚地说对不起啊。”

好了，你不要再说了。

“那名侦探告辞了，祝你有个好梦。”话音刚落，就一颗烟雾弹砸了下来。

见怪不怪地耸了耸肩，工藤新一踏着明朗的月光慢悠悠地离开了。

而从院子里绕了一圈回家的黑羽快斗，穿着家居服缩在沙发里。

看着桌子上包装有点浮夸的新手机，看出一种如临大敌的感觉。

还好提前结束了对话。这人有时候真的耀眼到犯规。感觉被对方人格的光辉闪到眼睛了。

工藤新一，我恨你是块木头。

说着就红着耳朵把脸埋进胳膊间。

！应该先检查一下新手机有没有追踪器才对。

不过，算了吧。

亡羊补牢。

10

要说从什么时候开始喜欢上工藤新一的呢？

其实黑羽快斗自己也不是很清楚。

只是似乎从很早开始，目光就一直追逐着他。

所以会忍不住去替他解围、忍不住找各种借口去和他接触。

如果说怪盗喜欢上侦探也没什么的话，一个罪犯喜欢上讨厌任何非正义的热血青年的话，结局似乎不用动脑都能猜出。

所以黑羽快斗按捺住初恋欢腾的心跳，告诉自己海浪是永远无法亲吻到天空的。

遗憾使初恋变得完整？

就让秘密一直被称为秘密吧。

〉〉〉

也许吧，黑羽快斗认认真真地把自己偷拍的江户川柯南传进新的手机里。

工藤新一属于兰小姐，那现在被大家渐渐遗忘的江户川柯南，我能不能独占一秒呢？

啊啊，怪盗基德的罪状新增一条偷拍儿童。怎么听起来有种奇异的…下品的感觉？

我不是我没有别胡说。

不过小侦探故意装可爱真的过分搞笑，就算现在回想起来还是能笑到肚子痛的那种，某种意义上名侦探真的有着过于强悍的神经和心理素质。

每次冲出去救人也是……

那种几乎要让人流泪的纯粹的善良。

还好剩下一段被别人遗忘的时光来让他回味。

那些曾经并肩的时刻。

〉〉〉

回到家后和中森警/官确认了案件的细节，最后宝石的私人收藏家也很爽快地把宝石归还给了原来的主人。

指尖蝴蝶。

基德一如既往地没有盗走宝石，而是把大家的注意力引导到了宝石本身的故事。

他虽然对邻国的不甚了解，但听过庄周梦蝶的典故。在东方，蝴蝶是涂上了神秘色彩，梦幻而自由的。

这么说，还挺像自己今天差点捕获的白鸽的。

〉〉〉

相比起这个宝石夺目的光彩，背后承载的情感才使它撑起它的无价。

它有五个面，在烛光的反射下不同侧面会展现出不同模样但都栩栩如生的蝴蝶，堪称精妙绝伦的技艺用中国不同书法家的字体镌刻下了作为一名父亲对于自己孩子们的忠告。

他原以为宝石的秘密全部揭开了。直到看到到场的中国家族五位已到中年的子女，才深觉其意。

五个侧面的蝴蝶形态各异原来早有所指，比较圆的那只蝴蝶绒毛处有些卷，而家中长子也正是魁梧自然卷的造型，那么一一比对，答案不言而喻。

原来这么多年，作为子女的变化始终逃不过父亲的眼睛啊。

蝶翼上的文字听长子有些哽咽的话语，貌似是责任、保护、稳重之类的教诲。

工藤新一跟父亲学习用来和夏威夷亚裔交流的中文在这种情况下似乎根本不够用。

不过，亲情无论那种语言，都是相通的。

无非就是，我希望你万事顺遂。

〉〉〉 

黑羽快斗突然在凌晨苏醒，嘟嘟囔囔自己埋怨自己怎么在沙发上睡着了。

冷不丁听到敲门声毛都快炸了。

从猫眼里看见对方和怪盗基德如出一辙的服装，首先排除了今天刚刚戳穿自己工身份的藤新一无聊找自己乐子的想法，悄悄摸出了扑克枪。

黑色的，怪盗服？

“冒牌货就应该退出这个舞台。”

对方留下这句话和卡片就离开了，黑羽快斗连门都没来得及开。

捡起门缝中的卡片，署名是——

怪盗乌鸦。

11

高三的暑假，留守儿童工藤新一被闪现的父母吓了一跳。

在又一次叫错有希子姐姐被暴打了一顿后，就莫名其妙被安排了任务。

简而言之就是老爸的朋友怕牵扯自己的孩子进案件，所以那孩子要寄住在自己家一段时间。

工藤新一倒是没什么意见，就是不知道对方介不介意一起去小兰家蹭饭和介不介意天天吃速食食品不知道哪一个更容易问出口一点。

……

后来他还是没有问出口，因为他们偶尔还会去中森青子家蹭饭。

后来工藤新一才知道自己喜欢上的不是怪盗基德演技破绽里的“工藤新一”，而是黑羽快斗本斗。

后来黑羽快斗才知道怪盗基德某种意义上可以不是罪犯，而是警局的工具人。就是感觉偶尔帮自己还宝石的老爸有点惨。所以为什么不直接告诉他啊！！差点葬送了他初恋的花骨朵儿啊摔！

12

东京大学，春。

“诶，工藤，开学时坐你旁边的人是你兄弟吗？你们真的长得好像啊。”从高中一同升入大学的同学好奇地冲工藤新一问了一句。

“啊，那个啊。”听着越来越近，还有些气急败坏地脚步声，“是我男朋友。”

“诶？诶？？？？？？”所以工藤消失的高二一年是去谈恋爱了？？

某种意义上窥探到真相的同学当场石化了。

〉〉〉 

“新一，你今天怎么不等我！”即便早有准备还是被对方从后背扑地一个踉跄。

“是你自己要赖床怪我啊？”

“要不是你昨晚拿鱼的玩偶吓我我就不会做噩梦睡不够，所以还是你的错。”

“是你先在我咖啡里放盐的！”

“诶，那是盐啊？我以为是糖。”

“你觉得我会相信你会认错糖吗？”

“呜哇我不管，都是新一的错，我连早餐都没赶上。”说着委屈巴巴地摸了摸肚子。

工藤新一小小地弯了弯嘴角，“喏，你道歉我就给你。”居然凭空掏出来一个便当盒。

到底谁才是魔术师啊。

“对不起新一哥哥，我饿了！”黑羽快斗乖巧起来的时候很像毛绒绒的小动物。

笑眯眯地接过便当盒后，突然睁大了圆溜溜的眼睛，“啊，不好，忘了重要的事。”

正打算接上一句今天上课的书帮他带了，就收获了黑羽快斗的一个熊抱。

他们在春天里交换了一个樱花味的吻。

“早安，新一。”差点把今天的份忘了！

“早。”

早啊，我的男朋友。

13

蝴蝶翅膀上闪烁着光辉

我倾慕于她

却不期许她被任何渴望捕走

我多想买下整个春天赠予她

但余钱不多

于是我日日在花园等待她

等待她起舞

你看，她慢慢向我飞来

轻轻落在我的指尖上

这一刻

我的指尖变成了花朵

美丽着

芬芳着*

END

==============================

*化用自史传坤《蝴蝶在指尖上》，宝石名字也来源诗名。

*彩蛋*

镜头之外

①

“啊呸呸呸呸”工藤新一盯着半月眼看着呸了半天的黑羽快斗。

“接吻至于吗？”

“不是这个啦，刚刚有片花瓣飞我嘴里了。呜居然是苦的，明明是那么美丽的樱花……”出于不想在校门丢人现眼，工藤新一拖着还在不停碎碎念的人离开了。

有一说一，我也没想到看起来人模人样的怪盗基德居然是个傻的。

②

同学：为什么受伤的总是我？工藤新一那个直男都有男朋友我还是单身！不对，现在直男这个形容是不是不能用来形容工藤了……

③盗一爸爸（欣慰脸）：儿砸大了，都不会给陌（亲）生（爹）人开门，真好。（？）


End file.
